


Mother's Intuition

by starlithero



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlithero/pseuds/starlithero
Summary: Without a job or a home, Susie sets off to Shiver Star, chasing a lead left behind by her former employer. But the frozen wasteland is dangerous to trek alone in...





	Mother's Intuition

Susie wanted her job back.

  
Cold wind whipped around her mech as she blasted across the frozen tundra of Shiver Star. She had remembered reading about this planet, and even then, the data was bare bones. All the residents in the past had to move due to an incident that turned the place into a wasteland.

  
She might have prefered to be on Rock Star; an arid desert, the surface hiding deep caverns, underground rivers, and mystical ruins crammed with ancient technology. Shiver Star was thickly coated with clouds, snow, and ice, and didn't seem to be hiding anything from her prying eyes. Susie, however, knew better. She had come on a mission of her own volition, not of the President's command.

  
President Haltmann was long dead.

  
Susie's soft face was spared from the bitter winds of the wasteland planet by her yellow visor. Her cheeks began to tingle, the telltale sign of welling tears, so she quickly swallowed and tried to derail her train of thought as the mech continued to barrel on through meter-deep snow. Her robotic suit, the last vestige of her old life, was coated in pure white. It reminded her of cake frosting.

  
The clouds were so thick that Susie had no idea what time of day it was.

  
She was once a very routine-oriented woman. As the Executive Assistant of the Haltmann Works Company, she would wake up and perform her morning rituals at seven, hold meetings at nine, work at eleven, exersice at one, report to the President at three, and be done with work by five. Every day followed a fixed schedule, with no interruptions or surprises. Susie worked in a perfectly controlled enviroment. She didn't like it when things didn't go her way.

  
Frosting sprayed in her face. She wiped it off with a glove.

  
Susie had been promised that Popstar's mechanization would be a cake walk. Sure, it seemed unusual that a planet so wealthy in resources and valuables would've been untouched for this long, but she brushed it aside and planned, and everything went off without a hitch until she came face-to-face with the reason, and lost.

  
Something bounced off her robotic suit with a thwack, and Susie turned to look. She'd run over one of the weird snow-creatures overflowing on the planet. It had expired. Not a big deal. Cake frosting fell off the plating. She felt like she was running in circles, both physically and metaphorically.

  
Susie had mixed feelings about both her old job and the circumstances of being fired. She had conspired to usurp the president for a long, long time, almost as long as she'd had her job. But Susie liked schedules, liked plans, liked feeling in control, only to see that the little control she'd had was ripped from her in an instant. She had pretended the whole time that everything was under her thumb, until she saw the Mother Computer take the life of the president, turn on her, and threaten to wipe out all the life in the universe.

  
The infinite operating system, driven by the desire of infinite prosperity. Reflecting on this, Susie had come to realize the "infinite" in "infinite operating system" was not true infinity. She had seen true infinity.

  
In that moment of true infinity, a literal child had gone up against the most powerful artificial intelligence in the universe and won.

  
A big clump of cake frosting hit Susie in the visor. The robotic suit beeped unusually.

  
A massive ball of white slammed into her side at breakneck speed, causing Susie to sharply gasp. Cold air burned in her lungs as she was sent flying out of her suit, a jolt of adrenaline consuming all her senses and thoughts. Everything around her was cold, but everything inside her burned.

  
The trip to Shiver Star was the first time since joining the company that she had been truly alone. In the company, Susie was constantly surrounded by robotic soldiers and workers, always at the beck and call of the President and his beloved Mother Computer. She hadn't been so alone since she was a child, in that unfamiliar dark world.

  
Susie gracelessly tumbled through meter-deep snow. It was stuck in her clothes. All the air was knocked out of her lungs, electric blue eyes widening as she desperately tried to breath

  
A much, much larger snow-creature loomed over her snow-covered body. Two beady black eyes stared down Susie's slim frame. Her face flushed with pure terror.

  
In a perfectly controlled enviroment, Susie had a plan for everything. Alone in an unfamiliar world, the only thing Susie could do was cry in fear, the way she once had as a child, as it reached out towards her frail body.

  
A glaringly bright laser pierced through the snow, melting everything in its path. The looming snow monster dissolved on the spot, steaming away into the perpetual blizzard.

  
The freezing temperatures bit at her warm face. Her visor had been knocked back into the up position during her crash. She pushed herself out of the snowdrift she'd made with shaking hands, slowly tilting her head in the direction her saving grace has come from.

  
Her snow-covered robotic suit stood upright, as if waiting for its pilot to return. The front light glowed pink.  
"Threat eliminated."

  
Susie was the one who had overseen the construction of her robotic suit. Susie remembered specifically _not_ programming a voice feature on the suit, as it would have been too distracting. She stood, trembling.

  
"Threat eliminated, Miss Haltmann. Shall we proceed?"

  
Susie was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this for a college class back in late 2017, based on the premise that Star Dream, upon destruction, had partially downloaded some of its database into Susie's Business Suit and designated her as the new admin. Think of it as a one-shot. I never went anywhere else with this and I don't plan on doing so, but the writing is still quality enough to me that I figured I ought to share it somewhere. Thanks for reading!


End file.
